Guardian Angel
by Baka-Waka
Summary: Angels didn't exist. So why did one come crashing through his roof? 1827. Summary will probably change.
1. Sent from heaven

Ok well, this idea came to me when I was reading this book called **hush, hush **and a few other angel books. So I decided to write an angel story for KHR. Anyways, I know I need to update my other stories and I probably shouldn't write another one but I really wanted to do this one.

Also, for the genre, I don't know if this is considered supernatural or not so it it isn't, I'll change it.

**Pairings: **Hibari Kyouya x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato, others maybe.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed loudly as he opened his bedroom door and walked in. Throwing his bag down, he closed the door before yawning loudly, interrupting the long hours of silence his bedroom had endured while he was away. He stared at his messy but warm looking bed with longing in his honey brown eyes before removing his winter coat, scarf, hat, and his gloves. He shivered when he was down in only his long sleeved shirt and jeans. The brunet finally walked over to his bed, sat down on it, and sat there for a moment before flopping down and curling into a ball, pulling his big warm blanket over his body.<p>

Reborn, being harsh as always, had made him train in the _snow. _It was hard considering when he started out, he could do nothing because he stood there with his arms crossed, shivering with his teeth chattering from the cold. Then, when he eventually got warmed up, he got so hot that he had to shed his coat and scarf. Finally when training was over, he was frozen once more as his body cooled.

Tsuna really didn't see why it mattered if he missed training because it was freezing outside. Reborn had only kicked him on the head and told him that as the Vongola Decimo, he had to be prepared for anything at anytime.

Tsuna frowned and closed his eyes. It wasn't like he wanted to be Vongola Decimo. It was just kind of thrown upon him like a heavy blanket, weighing him down heavily.

Yawning once more, Tsuna snuggled deeper into his bed, humming slightly in contentment, he slowly felt himself drift off into a restful slumber.

.

.

Tsuna woke abruptly when he heard a loud crash. His eyes snapped open, sleep slurring lazy in his mind, he couldn't register what was going on. Slowly, he turned his body, searching to find the source of the noise. He blinked when all he could see was dust swirling around, stirring restlessly.

Alarmed, he sat up, shivering. He frowned, glancing up at his ceiling. The large hole in it was very obvious and visible and hadn't been there previously. He tried to ignore the fact that snow was currently falling into his room and making the temperature quickly plummet. His eyes snapped back to the rubble that was now becoming visible as the dust settled. He studied the pieces of his ceiling as they lay crumbled on his floor.

Carefully, he untangled himself from his blanket, immediately missing its warmth when he felt cold air attack his skin. Trying to ignore the feeling, he stepped off his bed and took hesitant steps toward the rubble, stopping when he was in front of the pile. He reached out, ready to dig around to discover the source of the crash, when the rubble _moved._

He yelped and jumped back in alarm, watching in horror as a _person_ stepped out, pushing pieces of wood out of his way and dusting himself off casually. "They could have given me a better landing." The person muttered before unfurling two large white wings and shaking them, removing the dust.

Tsuna's eyes widened and his eyes focused on a stray white feather as it drifted innocently toward him. He cried out in alarm, jumping away as if the feather could do major harm. His yell seemed to have caught the stranger's attention and he turned, striking grey-blue eyes coming into view and focusing solely on him.

'_Oh my gosh this has to be a dream…I'm dreaming…I'm crazy and dreaming about someone with wings crashing into my room…' _Tsuna was having a mini breakdown inside his head at the moment as those eyes studied him and those wings tucked closer to the man's back. Slowly, his mind started to shut down, having too much to process at the moment. Strange and dangerous people coming to kill him? He could handle that. Magic flames that opened boxes with weapons in them? That was a breeze. A stranger crashing through his ceiling and having _wings?_ Now that was too much.

The stranger watched stoically as the boy headed for a collision course with the floor. He turned and studied the room his was in uninterestedly before looking up through the hole in the ceiling at the grey clouds, ignoring the small white flakes falling on him. "It seems they do have a sense of humor." He scoffed before turning to look at the small boy once more. He looked unbelievably weak. And this kid was the Vongola Decimo? That seemed hard to believe.

He started walking toward the unconscious brunet, easily sidestepping the rubble and coming to a stop next to him. He kneeled down studying his childish face. "So you're the one I have to watch?" He snorted, eyes narrowing a bit. Of all the punishments they could have given him, this was the worst. And they knew it so he really shouldn't be surprised. He wasn't exactly their favorite person right now.

A smirk suddenly appeared on his face before he stood. Once more looking through the hole in the roof. Well if he was going to be forced down here with these stupid humans, he'd make the best of it. He temporarily received his freedom once more, just in a different body. They wanted to punish him? He'd show them that he didn't care; he wasn't going to let them win.

Hibari Kyouya would never admit defeat.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah, just a little story and if you all like, I'll continue it. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Think of this one as a prologue with a lot spoiled because of the title but whatever.

Preview:

Tsuna shot out of bed, eyes immediately searching for a gaping hole in the roof. When all he saw was solid ceiling, he relaxed and let out a relieved breath. So he'd been dreaming.

"You're finally awake." An irritated voice sounded from the end of his bed.

Tsuna turned his head quickly, briefly flinching at the loud pop his neck made. "Y-you..." He trailed off as he stared at the male who was standing with his arms crossed as he studied him. Two large wings peeked over his shoulders. Tsuna almost fainted on the spot.


	2. Guardian Angel

Yes another update. Surprise.

**Pairings: **Hibari Kyouya x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato, and a few secret pairings probably, at least one.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was pulled from unconsciousness when he heard the ruckus from downstairs. He listened to his mom, he heard Bianchi fawning over Reborn. Then he heard his dad's loud voice over all. A smile found its way on his lips, he decided that this was the best way to wake up since his dad was hardly ever home and every seemed happy.<p>

Then he wondered if the man with the wings was also downstairs.

Tsuna shot out of bed, eyes immediately searching for a gaping hole in the roof. When all he saw was solid ceiling, he relaxed and let out a relieved breath. So he'd been dreaming.

"You're finally awake." An irritated voice sounded from the end of his bed.

Tsuna turned his head quickly, briefly flinching at the loud pop his neck made. "Y-you…" He trailed off as he stared at the male who stood standing with his arms crossed as he studied him. Two large wings peeked over his shoulders. Tsuna almost fainted on the spot.

The man's face twisted in annoyance. "Don't faint again." He ordered. Really, this human seemed to be stupider than the rest of them.

Tsuna stared at him for several minutes before finally talking, not quite making sense. "My roof…there's no hole, then that wasn't real but you're here. And you have wings. And this isn't a dream…so that means you somehow got into my room…and you're wearing a costume. Why are you wearing a costume?" He asked, eyes watching the wings over his shoulders.

The man snorted. "Really, you are stupid." He closed his eyes, trying to be calm. "I can't believe I have to watch you." He hissed. The archangels really found a way to push his buttons. Finally, he opened his eyes to stare at the boy, "I am not wearing a costume."

It was Tsuna's turn to snort. "Yeah ok. Those," he pointed over his shoulder, "can't be real. No human has wings."

"No they don't." He agreed, ignoring the triumphant look covering the kid's face, "But I am not a human."

The brunet rolled his eyes, getting out of his bed and standing to face him. "Oh yeah sure. What are you then?"

He tried not to strangle the smart-ass human standing in front of him. Instead he walked closer to the other, unfurling his wings and making himself look much more intimidating. He noticed the step back the boy took and watched as his expression morphed into one of fear. "I am your Guardian Angel."

The room was silent for a moment before it was filled with Tsuna's laughter. He rolled his eyes before turning and walking over to his desk to sit down, watching the brunet laugh with a bored look on his face. "A guardian angel?" Tsuna repeated before bursting into more laughter. He realized it was rude, yes, but he couldn't stop. Laughing was better than having another mental breakdown anyway.

The stranger looked over as the door opened and a tall man appeared, wearing a pinstripe suit and a fedora. The most noticeable thing however, was the man's curly sideburns. He raised an eyebrow at the interesting feature before grey-blue met steady black. For a human, the man sure had a strong aura about him and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. The tall male turned away from him to look at the still laughing brunet.

"Tsuna what is going on here?"

Said brunet held up one finger and then pointed to the man with wings. "Reborn…he says…he's my guardian angel!" He said through his laughter, he expected Reborn to call him an idiot like he always had when Tsuna said or did something stupid, instead all the older man did was turn to look at his 'guardian angel' with a serious look on his face. His laughter started to die down. "Isn't that funny Reborn? Why aren't you laughing?" His voice took on a hysterical edge.

Reborn ignored him. "So they finally sent someone?"

"It appears so."

"What is your name?"

"Hibari."

The tall man looked thoughtful. "You weren't a guardian angel before…" He murmured, eyes narrowing slightly.

Hibari scoffed. He wasn't intimidated by this human but apparently the brunet kid was. He shrunk back in fear even though he wasn't on the receiving end of that glare. "It is a punishment." He stated calmly, pushing down the spike of anger that came with the topic.

"Hn." He grunted before facing Tsuna. "So you are his guardian angel now?"

"It appears so." Hibari stood from his spot. "He doesn't seem to believe it."

"Of course I wouldn't! Who in their right mind would without solid proof?" Tsuna snapped.

Hibari raised a brow and once again unfurled his wings. "These aren't proof?"

The brunet faltered when he spotted them before looking at Reborn. "Sure he has wings but they could be fake! Plus aren't angels supposed to be _nice?_"

The raven haired angel scoffed at the comment. "Obviously you've never met any other angels."

"Oh obviously not." Tsuna snorted.

Hibari just shook his head, trying to fight the urge to kill the kid he was supposed to be protecting. That would be counterproductive and he really did not want his wings to be ripped off and be sent to live down here with all these stupid humans. So he closed his eyes and evened out his breathing.

Tsuna eyed him warily before looking at Reborn once more, simply because he did not have wings that could send him to a mental hospital. Not that he didn't want to look at the 'angel's' wings, they were beautiful and seemed to glow and demand attention that he didn't want to give them. _'Oh god I really am insane.' _He quickly shook his head, ignoring the look the other two sent his way. "Why does this always happen to me?" He whined, grabbing his hair in frustration.

Reborn snorted before turning once more to observe the guardian angel. He certainly was powerful which led him to wonder, how much was Tsuna's life in danger? Sure he had a brush with death nearly every day but they never would send an angel of a higher level to come and watch him unless something big was coming after him. He tried to ignore Hibari's suspicious stare as he turned to face his student. "Dame-Tsuna, go downstairs and eat breakfast. It's getting cold."

The brunet looked confused, eyes flickering between him and his 'guardian angel' before nodding his head and steeping toward the door, only to be stopped by Reborn's grip on his arm. He turned to look at the taller male questioningly.

"Don't tell anyone about him." He ordered, nodding his head toward the black haired angel.

'_Oh yeah because I really want people to think I'm insane.' _He thought but didn't say it out loud because, well, Reborn would probably shoot him or something. So instead, he nodded before walking out of the room when his arm was released. Briefly, he thought about staying there and trying to listen in on the conversation but last time he'd tried that with Reborn, he'd ended up with a large bruise on his butt from Reborn kicking him. How the older man had known he was there, Tsuna wasn't sure and he didn't want to try it again so he went downstairs like a good boy.

Reborn and Hibari stared at the door until both were sure he was gone before they both stared each other down. Hibari was the first to break the tense silence. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "You…I know who you are now." An amused smirk appeared on his face.

Reborn's rage flared but he kept it under control. Instead, he simply raised an eyebrow as if he wasn't interested in what the other had to say. "Oh? Do you now?" He smirked when the angel's eyes narrowed even more in anger, but he did not lash out like Reborn thought he would.

"You're not human." Hibari stated simply, sitting down once more and spinning the chair around to kick his feet up on the desk, his back to Reborn.

Reborn's eyes finally narrowed and Hibari smirked, knowing he'd hit a nerve. He felt the man behind him in an instant, not at all surprised by his speed. He'd heard all about him, he knew that he used to be an extremely powerful angel. What had made him fall; Hibari didn't know nor care to know. His eyes slid to the arms that now caged him in against the desk. Emotionlessly, he watched the hands clench, cracking the wood with inhuman strength.

"Did they tell you about me?" Reborn hissed in his ear.

Hibari closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. They don't know you're here either." He replied, not caring about the hot breath the caressed the side of his face.

"Are you going to tell them?" The hands clenched tighter, causing the wood to crack loudly.

Hibari turned his head slightly to look at the other, ignoring the close proximity of their faces. "I have no reason to." He replied after a moment, watching those guarded eyes watch him.

Reborn stared at him, searching for some sort of sign that he was lying but he found none. The boy's face was as guarded as his. He smirked and leaned away, removing his arms. "And why wouldn't you?"

The black haired angel snorted and turned his chair to face the older male, scooting it back slightly when his knees knocked against the other's legs. "Like I said, I have no reason to. They don't like me and I dislike them. There's no reason to tell them something that they don't know." He smirked. He was just here to do his job and go back to his higher position.

Reborn frowned at him again, remembering why he'd wanted to talk to the other in the first place. Once more, he leaned forward, trapping the other. He watched Hibari roll his eyes and sigh before raising a brow and turning his head to look at him. "Must you always do this?" He snapped.

The taller of the two ignored the question. His face turned serious and Hibari noticed and decided he should probably be serious too, even though this position made him uncomfortable, not threatened, just uncomfortable. The man's face was entirely too close to his own.

"Tell me, why were _you_ sent to watch Tsuna?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "You don't think I'm capable of protecting him?"

Reborn shook his head. "I didn't say you weren't capable. But they don't send higher level angels unless the human is in grave danger."

The angel frowned at him before turning his head away slightly. "I told you, it's punishment."

Reborn's hands tightened around the arms of the chair and he pulled it closer to him, making Hibari look at him in slight surprise. "Don't lie to me." He snarled lowly.

Blue-grey eyes narrowed at him challengingly. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud gasp. Both he and Reborn turned their heads to look at the door where the human stood with larger than normal eyes and his mouth wide open, a blush dusting his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry!" He squeaked. He had just come up to see if Reborn and his supposed guardian angel had killed one another, they didn't seem to like each other, but when he had opened the door he saw them in a very close position. Apparently they liked each other more than he'd thought.

Reborn rolled his eyes and released the chair, stepping away from Hibari and crossing his arms. "Don't be stupid Dame-Tsuna. We were just talking."

"People don't usually get that close when they talk." Tsuna mumbled, trying to make his blush disappear.

"Yes well, we didn't want anyone listening in." Hibari replied easily, not showing any signs that they weren't having a very friendly conversation.

Tsuna sighed, shut his door, and walked over to his bed, plopping down onto it. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and started to rub his temples. "Why do I need a guardian angel anyway?" He asked somewhat quietly.

Hibari's eyes flickered to Reborn briefly before locking on Tsuna's weary form. "That's a stupid question." He snapped. "You're the Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna looked up at him. "Why didn't I get a guardian angel before? It's not like I just became the Decimo."

The raven haired angel leaned back. "Your life was never in any real danger before."

"So it's in danger now?"

Reborn's gaze never left Hibari.

Hibari sent Tsuna an 'are you stupid' look before closing his eyes and sighing. "Your life is in danger." He repeated then stood. "Now it appears I'm being summoned so try not to die while I'm away." He informed, glancing at a silver ring on a chain around his neck. It was covered in what looked like purple flames.

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the familiar looking flame. "That looks like the Cloud Flame." He commented, looking at Hibari's face.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "How do you think all your little flames came about?" He asked, snorting as if the question was stupid and not worth his time. "Certainly no human made them."

Reborn tensed which went unnoticed by Tsuna but not Hibari.

Tsuna opened his mouth, ready to fire off another question but was interrupted by Hibari. "Save your questions for when I get back." He snapped before unfurling his wings and tensing his body, staring at the roof. Tsuna panicked.

"Wait!" He shouted, startling Hibari. The angel glared at him. "D-don't break my roof!" He pleaded.

"I fixed it before, I can fix it again." He informed before his large wings flapped. All Tsuna saw was a black and white blur and heard a loud crash as his roof was once again torn open. He yelped and closed his eyes, shielding himself from the debris that rained down. He slowly opened his eyes when nothing hit him, and looked above him to see a piece of wood floating mid air.

"Hiiiiee!" He shouted, backing away. He heard Reborn snort at him.

Amazingly, the pieces that were his ceiling quickly came back together, snapping in place. Before Tsuna knew it, his roof was fixed. The brunet stared at where the hole used to be, eyes large and mouth agape.

"Close your mouth before you catch a bug." Reborn ordered as he left the room.

.

.

.

Unreadable orange eyes stared out the window, watching the sunlight reflect off the buildings surrounding the one he was in. The man sighed and turned away when a cloud drifted into his vision, blocking his view. It was days like this when he really missed _him._

He quickly shook his head, ridding himself of the thought as quickly as it had come. He didn't need to wallow in his own depression; he had important matters to attend to. His eyes slid to look at the ever loyal male beside him, ruby eyes watching him in silent worry. He sighed and sent him a reassuring smile. "I'm ok." He informed softly.

The other nodded but the worry in his face did not dissipate.

"Did you summon him?" He asked standing and shaking his wings slightly to get feeling in them once more. Sitting in one place for too long tended to make angels lose all feeling in their wings for some reason.

The red haired male nodded. "Kyouya has been summoned like you asked. He's on his way right now."

Both males looked over when the two large doors in the room burst open and a figure walked through, ignoring the glare the red haired angel sent his way.

"Ah Kyouya, so good of you to join us."

The black haired male hummed, eyeing him. Out of all the archangels, he was the one he tolerated the most simply because he did not order him around. He was also the one that didn't seem to hate him. "Do you need something?" He asked emotionlessly.

"How's he doing?"

Hibari watched him closely, still not being able to tell what the older angel was thinking. He never could. "He seems to be doing well." The other nodded, face betraying nothing but Hibari knew that was not the reason he was summoned. The archangel could easily check up on the human so he already knew how he was doing. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Why don't you tell me the real reason I'm here Giotto?"

The orange haired male smiled at him. "You're observant as always Kyouya."

* * *

><p>AN: Just couldn't resist squeezing a little R18 in there, sorry. But that was probably it for the whole story so don't worry about seeing that pairing pop up again. Some stuff may not make sense right now but that's the point, it'll be revealed later.

Also! I have no idea what color G.'s eyes are! I looked and looked at pictures from the anime and he looked like he had pinkish/red eyes so I went with red because saying "pink eyes" sounds weird.


	3. Disappearing Act

**Pairings:** Hibari Kyouya x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato (later)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Tsuna plopped down onto his bed, relaxing into the matress wearily. It was difficult to wrap his head around the idea of angels existing. Part of him wanted to believe that this was all an elaborate ruse set up by his tutor. After all the man had put him through hell and back in the name of training, coming up with ridiculous "tests" to dish out on him. This was taking it to a whole new level, even for Reborn. But this felt different, real. And that scared him more than ever. He could deal with crazy things being thrown at him, fighting had become as natural as breathing, however now he was dealing with something...he couldn't even put words to it. Angels...angels were something he wasn't sure he could win against.<p>

"Stop thinking so much. You're going to hurt yourself."

The brunet cracked one eye open to look at the older male. "You're not funny Reborn."

Reborn grunted, shoving Tsuna's legs to the side so he could sit down on the edge of the bed. "What's the problem Dame-Tsuna?" He asked casually, like an angel hadn't plowed through the ceiling some hours ago.

Tsuna was jealous of his ability to adapt to numerous situations so easily. He opened both eyes and glared at him. Reborn ignored it and continued to play with his pet chameleon, Leon. "What do you think my problem is? It has wings and fell from the sky!" The black haired hitman never looked away from Leon, making Tsuna feel like he wasn't being taken seriously. Then again, when did Reborn ever take him seriously?

As if sensing his thoughts, Reborn finally shifted his gaze away from the animal curled around his fingers to Tsuna. "Why does having a guardian angel 'freak you out'? If anything you should feel safe."

Tsuna frowned. "I can't fight angels, Reborn. I can't _win._ And what kind of things are after me for them to send a guardian angel?!"

Reborn allowed Leon to crawl back onto his fedora before he answered. "Firstly, you don't need to win against them, that's what your angel is for." Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but Reborn held his hand up to silence him. "Secondly, you've always had people after you. Once again, this is what the angel is for." He flicked Tsuna's forehead, ignoring his student's protest. "Stop worrying so much and let him figure it out."

Tsuna stared at him for a moment before sighing. He wasn't really used to handing the reins over to someone else and letting them take care of everything. He was the boss of a famiglia, usually _he _was the one dealing with things. "Alright I'll try." He murmured, "but I'm not promising anything."

Reborn made a noncommittal noise as he stood. "Just don't think that this changes anything. You're still training tomorrow."

"But it's Sunday!" The boy cried in disbelief.

Reborn simply gave him a look before leaving the room. He smirked when he heard the young boy cursing him out. He'd have to teach the boy a lesson for using foul language. But not now, he had business to take care of. Specifically with that guardian angel lounging on the roof.

Hibari barely looked at him as he approached.

Reborn eyed him. He was lying under the stars, wings spread out on either side of him. A small yellow bird was nestled comfortably in his hair, puffed up and half asleep. "What did he want?" He asked simply, not explaining himself.

The raven haired angel closed his eyes, resting his arm behind his head. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb. You know who I'm talking about." Reborn frowned as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled a cancer stick out and placed it in between his lips before lighting it.

Hibari sat up, startling the bird in his hair. He watched Reborn curiously. "That's a bad habit." He mused, watching the smoke curl up into the cool night air.

Reborn glanced at him. "Ever tried it before?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow and offering the cigarette to the lounging angel. Hibari eyed it before shaking his head. Reborn returned it to his lips, inhaling before letting the smoke escape his mouth. "Why not? You're dead already, it's not going to kill you."

Hibari frowned at him. "How much do you actually know?" He asked, changing the subject.

"What are you willing to tell me?" Reborn countered easily, sitting down and facing the other.

A glare settled on his features. He was no match for this man, he knew it, Reborn knew it. And it irritated him to no end. With age came power and was a mere child compared to the hitman. "I assume you already know everything."

"Not everything."

"I find that hard to believe." Hibari snorted, sounding skeptical.

Reborn flicked ash away. "Well it's the truth."

Silence followed his statement, each male studying the other, trying to figure each other out before Hibari gave in with a sigh. "What do you want to know?  
>"Everything."<p>

Grey-blue eyes focused on him for a moment before the angel looked off over the rooftops. "How about a question for a question? You ask, I ask."

Reborn frowned at him. "I make no promises." He replied simply, flicking the used cancer stick off the roof carelessly.

"Hn. Ask away."

Reborn smirked. "Alright I'll start simple. Why did they send you? There are several other actual guardian angels they could have sent."

The hitman could tell this question annoyed the other from the way he stiffened. "I told you, it's punishment."

"That's not all of it. If you want honest answers from me you're going to have to do better than that."

The bird resting on Hibari's head chirped and opened it's beady black eyes. Reborn glanced at it for a moment before looking back at the young angel. "Probably the same reason you're here." He stated bluntly, holding out his hand for the bird to hop on to. Reborn was silent and Hibari looked over at him. "We both know you aren't here because he's the Vongola Decimo." He studied the hitman's form. "The only question now is am I going to have to kill you?"

Tsuna opened his eyes tiredly, blinking when he heard a quiet noise coming from the other side of the room. He frowned, glancing over, eyes widening when he spotted his guardian angel sitting at his desk, legs propped up on it while he held a device that looked suspiciously like a cell phone. He listened to the quiet noise coming from the device before blinking, looking bewildered.

"Are you playing Angry Birds?"

Hibari glanced up when he spoke, blue-grey eyes focusing on his sleep disheveled form. "You're finally awake." He said uselessly, turning back to the cell phone in his hands. He dragged his finger across the screen and there was a stretching noise followed by the shout of a bird and a crash. Dear God his guardian angel was playing _Angry Birds. _Of all things.

"How did you get a cell phone?" The brunet questioned when his previous one went ignored.

Hibari sighed, annoyed as he straightened and pocketed the device. "Does it matter?" He snapped, crossing his arms and turning his body to face his charge. "You're going to be late for school if you don't get ready."

The brunet frowned, ready to retort and tell the man that Reborn usually woke him up before he was late. His response immediately died in his throat when he spotted the digital clock sitting on his side table, red digits glowing accusingly. He cried out in surprise, scrambling off his bed and getting his legs tangled in the process. Hibari watched carelessly as he fell to the floor with a loud thump. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! Where's Reborn?!" He shouted, shooting off the ground and into his closet.

The angel blinked at the display of agility before turning back to the cell phone. "He had business to take care of." He responded blandly, flinging another bird at the stack of sturdy boards and hoping to kill the pigs residing there. The bird thumped uselessly against the fortress. He frowned. He closed the game before opening another one, one called Flappy Bird that looked extremely cheesy and terrible.

Tsuna emerged from the closet after shoving his shirt on over his head, uselessly trying to flatten his wild brown locks. He looked over when he heard a cartoon smack coming from the device his angel was holding. The black haired male was frowning at the screen and when the noise sounded once more, he glared tapping the screen repeatedly. The brunet didn't have time to question what he was doing when he caught the numbers on the clock, instead he ran out of the room, nearly tumbling down the stairs as he got to his shoes.

Hibari put the phone away with more force than necessary, standing casually and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. He glanced down the stairs to see his charge jumping around while trying to put his shoes on his feet. He raised an eyebrow. Tsuna froze when he looked up and saw him.

"Tsu-kun? What are you still doing here? You're going to be late." Nana asked, walking closer to her son much to his inner displeasure. His wide brown eyes stared at her, trying to formulate a reply and get her to stop walking close enough to see his guardian angel above the stairs.

"Oh hey mom, yeah I slept in a little bit." He laughed sheepishly, stepping closer to her to get her to stop. She blinked before shooing him to the door. He looked behind him, eyes increasing to impossible sizes when he spotted Hibari casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed at the bottom of the stairs. Before he could stop his mom, she turned around.

"What on Earth are you looking at?" She asked, eyes scanning the area and finding nothing of significant importance.

"Uh -" Tsuna stuttered uselessly. Did she not see the man standing right behind her? What the hell was going on? His mother tsk-ed before completely shoving him out the door and shutting it in his face. He stared at it for a moment before jumping a mile in the air when Hibari's voice reached his ears.

"How did someone like you become the boss of the Vongola?" He scoffed. Tsuna spun around, spotting the man leaning against the gate. His eyebrows furrowed, eyes flickering back to his house. No doubt he was wondering how Hibari had gotten from there to here. How unlucky was he to be stuck with such an idiot? "Really it's a wonder how you got this far in life." He shook his head.

Tsuna would have answered had he not glanced down at his watch. He was late! Ignoring the angel, he ran out of the gate, hastily shutting it behind him and trying to keep from dropping his bag as he ran in the direction of his school. Hibari watched the gate for a moment before rolling his eyes and disappearing without a trace. Idiot of not he had a job to do.

"Is something wrong Juudaime?"

Tsuna glanced over at his friend somewhat distractedly. He'd been trying to carefully search for his guardian angel as they walked through the hall. No doubt he looked paranoid but he couldn't help it. Just because his mom hadn't seen him didn't mean someone else wouldn't. The angel probably could take care of himself but it was other people he was worried about. Hibari didn't look above beating up someone. "Oh nothing Gokudera." He laughed sheepishly, rubbing his head and glancing around once more.

The silver haired boy watched him suspiciously but chose not to question the brunet any longer. He trusted Tsuna, if something was seriously wrong he was sure that the boss would tell him. Until then he wouldn't pry into his personal business.

"Heya Tsuna, Hayato!"

Both males turned to look as Yamamoto ran toward them with a grin on his face and a baseball bat in one hand as he waved with the other.

"Don't call Juudaime so casually idiot!" Gokudera scolded, smacking him on the head when he was close enough. The black haired male just laughed it off, turning to look at Tsuna. His smile faltered, something that didn't go unnoticed by Gokudera.

"Something wrong Tsuna?"

Tsuna blinked, glancing at the taller boy. Was he really that obvious? "Ah nothing, just thought I saw someone." He shook his head before smiling. "Anyway we were going to the roof for lunch. You wanna come?" He hoped that they would both accept the obvious change in topic. He didn't want to lie to them but he couldn't really answer their questions outright could he? They'd think he was psychotic.

Brown eyes stared at him for a moment before Yamamoto grinned easily enough. "Sure -"

"Ah I forgot our drinks Juudaime! I'll be right back!" Gokudera shouted as he stared off in the direction they'd just come from. Tsuna's protest died in his throat as they both watched him disappear around the corner. He felt Yamamoto's eyes bore into his skull but he refused to look at him.

"Uh something on my face?" He asked meekly, rubbing at his chin as they continued to the roof.

Yamamoto didn't say anything for a moment, forcing Tsuna to peek at him. "There's something different about you." The ex-baseball player stated out of the blue, shifting his bat on his shoulder and opening the door for Tsuna in a smooth moment. He looked up and froze, baseball bat falling noisily to the ground.

Tsuna frowned, glancing back at him in confusion. He followed Yamamoto's gaze and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw nothing there. "Yamamoto? Are you ok?" He asked in concern, placing a careful hand on the taller boy's shoulder.

Yamamoto's brown eyes snapped to him before going back to where he was staring moments ago. Steel-blue eyes glared back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Flappy Bird is the bane of my existence.


End file.
